nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Angst
Angst (meaning Afraid in German) is the 2nd map of The Void Awakens series and the 27th of Icestormshadow's Maps It is made and owned by Icestormshadow Story They wandered for sometime, until they saw a bunch of sand, endless sand, they had found the Empty Desert, now it wasn't really empty, it just felt like it, with black clouds covering every square inch of what was for all purposes a sky. They emerged, and their minds rebelled against them, they wanted back into the Shapeless Void, but at the same time, were relaxed, and their emotions and memories were no longer being drained. They then began to set a camp, even though they could barely remember how to, Dark Void then began to practise manipulating the Void energies, and then the others followed, they has plenty of time, as the desert was empty, that is, until a day later. When strange, purple monkey-cat hybrids began leaping towards them, Dark Void then harnessed Shapeless energy to control them, and they became loyal to him, he then asks the others to make themselves smaller in order to ride them, they saw black bodies, that were humanoid, everywhere, why they didn't see this before they couldn't explain, only that it was so. The bodies then began to rise, and Dark Void stated that the animals were scared, and that they would get out of there, like now. So that's what they did, even as they did, Black Void began making a map. Quests * Primary Quest - Identify Where you are * Primary Quest - Establish Contact with the other Void Creatures Weapons Wonder Weapons * Element Gun * Thunder Gun * M2 Flamethrower SMG's * Thompson * PPSh-41 * M50 Reising * Vesper * VMP * Bootlegger * Sten Specialist Weapons * Black Hole Musket (Voidmusket) * Gravity Sword (Voidsword) * Void Aegis (Voidknight) * Temporal Vortex Cannon (Black Void) * Encroaching Blackness (Dark Void) LMG's * DP-27 * Bren * M60 * Dingo * Gorgon * Mini Death Shotguns * Remington Model 31 * Browning A-5 * M97 Assault Rifles * M1903 Springfield * M1917 Enfield * De Lisle Carbine * M15 Assault Rifle * AK-47u * ICR-1 * Galil Snipers * SVT-40 * Mosin–Nagant * Drakon * P-06 Melee * NR-40 * Fairbairn–Sykes Knife * M3 fighting knife * Bowie Knife * Path to Despair Pistols * M1911 * S&W M10 * Nagant M1895 Revolver * RK5 * M1611 * C96 Mauser Rocket Launchers * RPG * FTR-8H7 * L4 Siege Perks * Juggernog (Doubles Max HP) Points * Deft Cola (Reload Faster, Build Faster, and get increased melee speed) points * Run Smoothie (Run 50% faster when an Enemy is up to 5 meters behind you) points * Electric Burst (when you reload you unleash a Electric burst, damaging Enemies around you) points * Stone Cold Soda (When you stand still for 5 seconds, you gain 1.5 Max HP) points * Quick Revive (You half time it takes to revive someone) points * Quick Fiery Juice (Your fire rate is doubled) points * Twin Bullets (Your damage is multiplied by 1.7) points * Force Shield (You Gain a shield that lasts for 6 hits total) points * Slasher Drink (You do 4x damage with melee weapons) points * Headshot Bot (when you aim, you target the nearest Zombie's Head) points Trivia Category:Icestormshadow's Maps Category:Icestormshadow Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Second Great War Timeline Category:The Void Awakens Category:Maps Category:Carnage Expansion Category:Mystic War